Back to basics, or not!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: A small story with Miley, Lilly and Oliver.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Author's note: I hope you're gonna like this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Back to basics...or not!<strong>

**Miley, Lilly and Oliver hang out at Oliver's house. It's a dark Saturday night and it's raining outside.**

"Let's play a game!" says Lilly with a smile.

"Lillian Anne Truscott, we're way to old for games! We're 20 years old and I'm no fan of playground-games!" says Miley as she give Lilly an evil look.

"Come on, Smiley Miley! It could be fun! Just like when we were kids!" says Lilly.

"Really? I mean, we're more or less adults! I don't think kid's games are the best way for us to spend the night." says Miley.

"Oliver?" says Lilly as she look at Oliver with her best puppy dog-face.

"Sorry, Lils! I'm with Miley on this one. We're way to old for games." says Oliver.

"Yeah, Lilly and we're also too old for the puppy dog-face!" says Miley. "Not even I do that anymore!"

"Miley's right, Lilly. It's time for us to be like mature adults." says Oliver.

"Very true, Oken! Very true!" says Miley. "We could clean Oliver's bedroom..."

"My bedroom doesn't need cleaning, Miley!" says Oliver. "I actually cleaned my room yesterday!"

"Really?" says Miley.

"Yeah, really!" says Oliver. "Let's go have a look, shall we?"

The 3 friends walk upstairs to Oliver's room.

Miley opens the door and is surprised to see a very clean room.

"See, I told you guys that I had already cleaned my room!" says Oliver.

"Okey, I was wrong! My bad, let's move on..." says Miley without looking at Oliver.

"I've never seen your room this clean, Oliver! Nice goin' my sweet Ollie-Pop!" says Lilly as she give Oliver a kiss.

"Hey, love-birds!" says Miley in a loud voice. "Are ya done?"

"Sorry..." says Lilly and Oliver.

The 3 friends walk back downstairs.

"How about beer and a movie?" says Oliver.

"Sure, Oliver!" says Miley.

"I'm on too!" says Lilly. "I wanna watch a romantic movie!"

"I was sort of thinking more along the lines of a comedy..." says Oliver.

"You still don't wanna admit that ya love romantic movies, Oken?" says Miley.

"Because I **DO NOT **love 'em! I'll go get the beer." says Oliver as he walk over to the kitchen and grab 3 bottles of beer.

"So what shall it be? Romance or comedy?" says Lilly.

"Romance for me!" says Miley.

"Comedy!" says Oliver as he give Miley and Lilly a beer.

"It's two agianst one here, Ollie-Pop!" says Lilly.

"Fine, romance it is!" says Oliver as he put one of Lilly's romantic movies into the DVD-player.

"To Ollie! The donut that we love!" says Miley as she open her beer.

"To Ollie! The donut that we all love so much!" says Lilly as she open her beer too.

Miley and Lilly drink some of their beer.

An hour later the movie ends. "Aaawww, how cute!" says Lilly.

"What's so freakin' cute?" says Oliver. "Guy and girl fall in love! I've seen it before!"

"Don't be such a boy, Oken!" says Miley.

"Come on, Oliver!" says Lilly.

"Sorry, Lilly-Pop! Sorry, Miles!" says Oliver.

"Thanks, donut-boy!" says Miley as she begin to giggle.

"Thanks, Ollie!" says Lilly.

"To Ollie! Our dear donut!" says Miley as she hold up her beer into the air.

"To Ollie!" says Lilly as she hold up her beer too.

"And here we go again with the slow destruction of my ego..." says Oliver.

"We're just kidding with ya!" says Miley to Oliver.

"Yeah, Oliver! Why are you suddenly all Negative Nellie?" says Lilly.

"Nellie? I don't know any Nellie!" says Oliver.

Oliver drinks some of his beer.

"Don't hide yourself behind alcohol, Oliver!" says Lilly. "We're your friends!"

"Yeah, we don't wanna hurt your feelings." says Miley. "Come on! This is not the Oliver Oken that we love so much. Give us a smile."

A smile appear on Oliver's face as he remember that he once told Miley the very same thing when she was angry.

"There ya go, Oken! Now I see the Ollie I've known for years!" says Miley.

"I guess I was a little bit of a bitch..." says Oliver. "You two are my best friends!"

"Thanks, Oliver!" says Miley and Lilly at the same time.

"I love you, Lilly!" says Oliver as he start to make out with Lilly.

"Never not disgusting!" says Miley.

"You're an awesome lover, Ollie-Pop!" says Lilly.

"I do my best, Lilly-Pop!" says Oliver.

"Sweet cheesy niblets!" says Miley. "Earth to Lilly and Oliver!"

Lilly and Oliver doesn't say anything.

"Okey, I'm goin' to the bathroom! Back later!" says Miley.

**The End.**


End file.
